Blast
by LWhisper29
Summary: Nouveaux venus sur la scène musicale rock, les Blast arrivent à obtenir les faveurs du public. Dont fait partie Rachel. Puis, par contagion, j'ai découvert ce groupe qui, je le croyais, au mieux, me donnerait envie de fuir à l'opposé, et au pire, provoquerait chez moi une furieuse envie de vomir. Mais ça, c'était avant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me revoilà en plein milieu des vacances de Noël, parce que Klaine m'inspire définitivement plus que mes révisions de partiels.

Dans un style plus léger que ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, si vous avez peur de faire une indigestion de guimauve et de clichés, ceci n'est pas pour vous. Mais bon, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne peut pas faire de mal.

Je publierai très régulièrement, puisque j'ai déjà fini cette petite fiction.

Bonne lecture.

P.S.: J'ai fait une petite liste de mes inspirations musicales à la fin, liste non exhaustive et non essentielle. Mais ç apeut toujours servir. :)

P.S. 2: Je n'ai rien contre le style vestimentaire des rockeurs ou contre leur musique. J'en écoute moi même. Juste pour éviter de me prendre des cailloux. :P Je m'imagine juste être dans la peau de Kurt.

**La vie ne se comprend que par un retour en arrière, mais on ne la vit qu'en avant.**

_**Søren Kierkegaard.**_

-Rachel, il n'est pas question que j'aille à un concert de Blast !

Voilà mon mantra depuis maintenant une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle ma meilleure amie n'arrêta de me harceler pour que j'aille à un concert. De rock ! Comme si moi, j'allais aller me mêler à une foule suante et braillarde. Il n'en est pas question !

-Mais Kuuuuurt, me supplia t-elle, ses grands yeux bruns brillants de larmes.

-Non.

Rachel et moi partagions un appartement depuis notre arrivée à New York. Nous nous étions rencontré au lycée, mais les premières années, elle m'exaspérait, et je lui étais indifférent. Puis le Glee Club nous a finalement réunis, et nos rêves d'évasion allant vers la même ville, nous sommes partis ensemble dans la grosse pomme, quittant la ville sans intérêt de Lima.

-S'il te plaît !

Depuis quelques mois, elle s'était découverte une nouvelle obsession : le groupe de rock Blast, montant sur la scène indépendante, et faisant parler de lui un peu partout dans la presse spécialisée. Et elle s'est transformée en furie quand elle a appris qu'ils donnaient un concert à New York. Et depuis que ces pères, pleins de bonnes intentions, lui avaient offert des places, elle ne me lâchait plus.

-Je te laisserai me relooker !

Même cet argument pour le moins efficace ne pourrait parvenir à me faire changer d'avis.

-Je ferrai la cuisine pendant un mois !

Argument déjà servi sous de multiples formes. Inefficace. Elle est incompétente en cuisine.

-Je ne viendrais plus jamais faire mes soirées romantiques ici.

Cet argument par contre, elle ne me l'avait jamais sorti.

Rachel a un petit ami, plus précisément mon demi-frère, Finn, dont la mère s'est remarié avec mon père pendant notre avant dernière année de lycée. Leur relation ressemble étrangement à un soap opéra, amenant généralement autant de rupture que de réconciliation sous l'oreiller, pour mon plus grand désarroi.

Et c'est ce petit argument à la con qui va me faire y aller. J'ai toujours été sensible au chantage...

-Plus jamais ?

-Oui !

-D'accord, acceptais-je finalement, après avoir poussé un soupir s'entendant au moins jusqu'en Chine.

-Merciiiiii !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me mis à fixer mon assiette vide, comme si la vaisselle allait se faire comme par magie.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans une salle underground de la ville, à écouter les groupes tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres, surjouant le côté ''je suis rock et le monde s'est de la merde'', avec une variante pour l'un des groupes, où le mantra semblait plutôt être ''le monde c'est de la merde et je vais me trancher les veines''. J'aime le mélodrame, mais là c'est quant même risible.

L'animateur s'avança sur scène, tandis que les membres du groupe quittaient la scène en saluant le public. Autour de moi, que des gens vêtus de noir, de chaînes à gros maillons pendantes à la taille et de bottes montantes. Totalement dépassé... Leurs cheveux étaient teintés en noir corbeau, ou en blond platine, pour ceux qui voulaient être rock, mais trop non plus. Poussant un soupir qui passa inaperçu dans le brouhaha, je me mis à observer les alentours, tentant de passer le temps.

L'animateur annonça le groupe suivant. Rachel se mit à hurler, comme tous les gens qui m'entourait. La salle devint subitement noire, et les cris augmentèrent encore de volume. Si je ne finissais pas sourd à la fin de la soirée, je remercierais je ne sais quel dieu pour avoir préservé mon intégrité physique et mentale.

Les projecteurs se rallumèrent, et j'aperçus alors quatre personnes, debout sur scène, chacune avec son instrument. Deux guitaristes, un bassiste, et une batteuse.

Rachel avait tenu à arriver tôt pour qu'on soit devant. Ce qui faisait que les mouvements de foule nous poussèrent contre les barrières. Manquant de m'étaler sur les barrières comme un crétin, je posai mes deux mains et repoussai vers l'arrière, tout en fusillant Rachel du regard. Elle me répondit par un sourire.

Une jeune femme vint compléter le quatuor, un micro à la main, et saluant le public à renfort de grands cris.

-Bonsoir à tous, on est les Blast !

Et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Le meurtre pour légitime défense est-il autorisé ? L'un des guitaristes commença à jouer (1), et les cris diminuèrent un peu.

La chanson n'était pas si mal en soi, je dois le reconnaître. Néanmoins, l'ambiance moite commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Pour penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres braillards qui se tenaient derrière moi, je me mis à détailler les membres du groupe.

Le bassiste était visiblement grand et fin, son corps athlétique mis en avant par une tenue ajustée. Noire, évidemment. Ses cheveux, noirs pour changer, semblaient être naturellement de cette couleur, ce qui était rare dans le secteur. Les traits de son visage laissaient supposer une origine asiatique. Ses yeux foncés fixaient le public, et ses doigts semblaient dotés d'une vie propre, puisque le musicien paraissait être plus occupé à observer le public qu'à vérifier si il grattait les bonnes cordes.

L'un des guitaristes semblait être le dragueur de la bande. Plus occupé à faire des clins d'œil aux filles qu'à s'occuper de son instrument, il paradait au milieu de la scène, une veste en cuir sur les épaules, et des rangers mal lacées aux pieds. D'après les cris qui provenaient de mon dos, il semblerait qu'il soit bien apprécié par le public féminin de la salle.

Le public masculin ne devait pas être jaloux. La chanteuse avait tout du cliché rock. Des cheveux d'un rose barbe à papa de très mauvais goût, un bonnet en grosse laine noire, un T-Shirt gris et large couvert par une veste noire, une jupe également noire et courte, des collants opaques déchirés, et des bottes montantes à lacets. J'imagine que sans ce look tout droit sorti des années 80, elle serait une magnifique jeune femme. Rien que son visage suffisait pour savoir qu'elle a du charme à revendre.

Quant à la batteuse, elle avait l'air tout aussi séduisante, du peu que je pouvait en voir. Son air latino lui conférait un charme fou. Les deux femmes ne pourraient pas être plus différentes, puisqu'à première vue, seule la batteuse avait abandonné l'idée de s'habiller de fripes tout droit sortit des cartons de ses parents.

La chanson se termina, et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. La fille aux cheveux roses se mit à parler, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, tentant d'écarter la blonde qui se tenait à ma gauche. Elle me jeta un regard d'excuse avant de se remettre à sauter, tentant d'attirer l'attention du groupe.

Me retenant de l'assommer, je maudis Rachel de m'avoir fait quitter mon lit pour CA...

La chanteuse quitta le devant de la scène pour aller s'asseoir devant un clavier resté dans l'ombre jusque là. Le guitariste s'avança devant le micro, et le second guitariste se positionna devant un second micro. Juste devant moi. La seule remarque qui me traversa la tête était que ses rangers étaient très propres, ce qui était en soi en bon début.

La batteuse commença un nouveau morceau (2), rapidement rejoint par l'un des guitaristes et le bassiste. Le guitariste se mit à chanter, et à jouer de la guitare en même temps. Tout en trouvant le temps de faire des clins d'œil suggestifs à l'assistance. Visiblement, la chanson était appréciée par le public, et par Rachel, qui se mit à pousser des cris qui me firent m'interroger sur son état mental.

Le second guitariste se mit à jouer, et je le détaillai.

Il semblait plus froid que les autres, mais ça devait sûrement être un masque. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés partaient dans tous les sens et auraient mérité une coupe de cheveux de toute urgence. Son visage hâlé était illuminé par ses yeux à première vue noisette. Sa tenue, vous l'aurez deviné, noire, était néanmoins très seyante.

Les paroles de la chanson parvinrent à mes oreilles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vers Rachel. Qui m'ignora complètement. Les paroles étaient complètement sexuelles, et les voix suaves des chanteurs faisaient bouillir les estrogènes des jeunes femmes de la salle.

Il fallait le reconnaître, le second guitariste était quant même vraiment sexy. Sa voix donnait des frissons. Et pas seulement parce qu'il chantait comme un dieu.

Chassant de mon esprit les images complètement déplacées qui venaient d'apparaître, je levais les yeux vers la fille aux cheveux roses qui jouait sa partie piano, accompagnant les voix des deux hommes.

La chanson se termina rapidement, à mon plus grand... plaisir ? Et les cris reprirent de plus belles. Un mouvement de foule me fit une nouvelle fois percuter de plein fouet les barrières. Sauf que cette fois, je n'eus pas le temps de repousser, ce qui me fit me plaquer contre la barrière. Passablement énervé, je tentai de me remettre droit, donnant sans le vouloir des coups dans tous les sens. Rachel allait mourir. Soit écrasée contre cette barrière dans cette salle crasseuse et puante, soit après, pour m'avoir imposer cette torture.

Les deux guitaristes s'écartèrent, et je pus enfin voir autre chose que les rangers du guitariste n°2. A ma grande surprise, la fille aux cheveux roses ne se ré-avança pas. Elle resta à sa place.

La batteuse tira un micro vers elle, et commença à parler au public. Puis la pianiste lança le morceau (3), et un roulement de batterie lança vraiment le morceau. La batteuse se mit à chanter tout en continuant à tenir son rythme.

Les deux filles chantaient, leurs voix s'accompagnant plutôt bien, bien que totalement différentes.

Seule avec la basse, la latina continua à jouer, puis le morceau reprit de plus belle.

Les paroles me firent sourire amèrement. Rachel me percuta, me faisant perdre mon équilibre et percuter à mon tour la blonde à ma gauche. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse qui sembla suffire, puisqu'elle garda son sourire et tourna à nouveau son attention sur le groupe.

J'en ai marre... Pour m'occuper je reprends mon examen du physique des membres. Ou plutôt du guitariste n°2. Sa mâchoire carrée était couverte d'une barbe de trois jours. Son sourire faillit impliquer ma mort prématurée.

Complètement perdu dans mon examen approfondi, je ne m'aperçus pas de la fin du morceau, ni de leur succession à un rythme effréné.

Puis il y eu une pause, durant laquelle je pus me reposer. Le calme s'était fait dans la salle, et plus un son ne sortait des immenses baffles. Les musiciens avaient tous quitté la scène, sauf le guitariste n°2, qui s'était installé face au piano. Le reste de la scène était plongée dans le noir, et un unique projecteur illuminait le visage du musicien.

Rachel se pencha à mon oreille et m'expliqua.

-C'est Blaine, m'expliqua t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Comme si cela expliquait pourquoi tout le monde venait de se taire subitement. Non pas que cela me déplaise...

-C'est la seule chanson qu'il chante tout seul. Et à chaque fois que je l'entends, j'aurais presque voulu être un mec.

Je la fixai sans comprendre.

-Il est notoirement gay. Maintenant chut...

-Mais...

Rachel ne m'écoutait pas. Alors je me tus et me tournais vers la scène. Seul sur le devant de la scène, le dénommé Blaine fixait son public, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Le morceau commença (4). Le silence de la salle était quasi religieux.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disaprove all alone  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretending that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Ce que vient de me dire Rachel me revient en mémoire. Gay. Les paroles de la chanson prirent tout leur sens. L'ambiance de la salle était tout de suite beaucoup plus intimiste. Blaine et son piano. Réussissant à faire renifler une salle pleine à craquer de gens vêtus de chaînes, arborant des piercings sur des parties plus ou moins improbables, et se faisant faire des tatouages partout juste pour faire ''style''.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

Je tapai l'épaule de Rachel, qui repoussa ma main. La blonde à ma gauche alluma un briquet, rapidement imitée par tout le monde. Quel dommage, je n'ai pas de briquet... Ironique. Rachel me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et m'ordonna d'un regard d'arrêter de m'agiter et de soupirer. Je me concentrai sur la chanson.

La foule avait l'air subjuguée par Blaine.

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_And you know you use to be my hero_  
_All the days you spend with me_  
_Now seems so far away_  
_And its feels like you don't care anymore_  
_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just wanna make you proud_  
_I never gonna be good enough for you_  
_Can't pretending that I'm alright_  
_And you can't change me_

Légèrement perdu et complètement à côté de la plaque, je préférais garder le silence, et profiter du calme relatif de la salle. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant attentivement les paroles et profitant de la voix douce et grave du chanteur.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect._

Rachel prit ma main et se mit à osciller de droite à gauche m'entraînant avec elle. La blonde à ma gauche m'imita, et finalement, tout le monde finit par nous imiter, les briquets allumés. Et après on ose dire que les comédies musicales, c'est théâtral ? Ils en ont de bonnes, les rockeurs, aussi. _  
_

_Nothing gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe  
It's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

Les yeux du chanteur étaient brillants, et Blaine chantait visiblement avec son cœur. Je ne pus que me sentir ému. Rachel aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, et la blonde à ma gauche aussi. Je crois que tout le monde est dans le même état.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect _

Pour le dernier refrain, le second guitariste, le bassiste, la chanteur aux cheveux roses et la batteuse réapparurent et accompagnèrent Blaine, faisant de l'ensemble un chœur homogène et doux, à l'inverse de tous les autres morceaux que j'avais entendu jusque là.

Puis le morceau se termina, et un silence admiratif se maintint quelques secondes, puis un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissement le brisa. Et je dois admettre que j'en faisais parti.

Les projecteurs éclairèrent de nouveau toute la scène, et les musiciens reprirent leur place initiale. La fille aux cheveux roses retourna face au micro principal, tandis que Blaine reprenait sa guitare. Il commença le morceau.

On était revenu aux sons saturés et à la batterie puissante. Le repos de mes oreilles était terminé.

Le temps de la dernière chanson vint enfin. Je dis enfin pour mes oreilles, parce que sinon je me suis laissé prendre au jeu de celui qui crie le plus fort. J'ai pris goût... Ahhh !

Autant le reste du concert faisait vraiment professionnel, autant la dernière chanson vira rapidement au grand n'importe quoi. Ils finirent le morceau par une espèce d'improvisation bancale, qui fit rire le public, et qui fit pleurer mes oreilles.

Le public en redemandant encore, ils revinrent pour deux rappels, avant de définitivement quitter la salle. Les applaudissements furent longs à s'éteindre complètement, et finalement, après dix bonnes minutes, Rachel accepta que l'on quitte la salle. Ma veste sentait la fumée de cigarettes, la sueur et le parfum bon marché de la blonde, que j'avais perdu de vue. L'air frais de l'extérieur me fit frissonner. On se dépêcha de rentrer dans notre appartement de Bushwick. Le temps de métro me sembla durer des heures. Rachel elle était sur son petit nuage, retraçant chacune des minutes du concert, répétant encore et encore les mêmes choses. Si je n'étais pas aussi éreinté, je l'aurais abandonné sur le bord de la route.

Finalement, après une douche bien méritée, et surtout obligatoire, je me glissai sous les couvertures, tandis que Rachel, qui était sous la douche, chantait la chanson de Blaine. A sa voix se superposa celle du chanteur, et je m'endormis avec l'image de Blaine me chantant une chanson, rien que pour moi...

1. Pressure de Paramore.

2. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off de Panic at the disco.

3. All the thing she said de T.A.T.U.

4. Perfect de Simple Plan.


	2. Chapter 2

****Me revoici pour un second chapitre, légèrement plus court et peut être moins prenant, mais qu'importe :).

Bonne lecture!

PS: j'ai oublié la dernière fois, mais rien ne m'appartient (comme si j'avais besoin de le préciser).

**Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent - _Claudie Gallay._**

Je courrais dans les rues comme un fou. J'allais être en retard. Le patron n'aimait pas les retards...

En fait, je travaillais dans un café où se produisaient certains soirs des artistes, plus ou moins doués. Cela permettait de payer mes études, du moins en partie. Parsons (1) était une université prestigieuse, et même si j'avais une bourse, cela ne couvrait absolument pas tous mes frais.

Je parvins au bar, essoufflé et complètement décoiffé. J'entrais, et fus accueillis par le regard soulagé du patron. J'étais juste à l'heure.

Il vint vers moi.

-Kurt, enfin ! Le musicien est déjà là, le public va pas tarder à arriver, va te mettre en place !

Je m'exécutai, enlevai mon long manteau et le posait dans la pièce réservée à cette usage, puis retournait en salle. Les gens commençaient effectivement à arriver. Les gens passèrent devant moi, saluant pour certains et m'ignorant totalement pour les autres. Ce soir, le patron avait décidé que tout le monde viendrait chercher ses consommations au bar. Nous étions deux. Moi et Leann, une irlandaise venue faire ses études à NYU. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants longs et lisses, sa peau pâle et ses yeux verts pailletés de doré ne pouvaient que confirmer ses origines. De taille moyenne, elle était plutôt ronde, mais chez elle, s'était harmonieux.

On parlait souvent mode, musique, mais aussi cinéma, faits d'actualité... Elle avait une grande culture. Généralement, elle gagnait lorsqu'on faisait des paris.

Le patron remarqua que nous étions encore en train de discuter et nous remit à nos places. Je tournai mon regard vers la scène, où le musicien du jour installait son matériel. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais que son dos et ses fesses, et je ne pus qu'apprécier la vue lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser un câble. Leann remarqua ma légère absence, et me donna un coup de torchon.

Je lâchai du regard le fessier du musicien pour me concentrer sur deux hommes qui visiblement m'attendaient. L'un d'eux était blond comme les blés, et avait des yeux bleus lumineux. Le second était plus petit, et avait des cheveux noirs corbeau.

Je pris leur commande et ils payèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent et partirent s'asseoir à une table déjà bien occupée. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur les clients.

Puis mon patron annonça que le concert de ce soir allait commencer, et le musicien au fessier plutôt agréable à regarder revint. Il salua le public et s'installa devant un piano blanc placé là pour l'occasion. Connaissant mon patron, ce musicien devait être bon. Il ne lui aurait jamais permis d'installer cet instrument autrement.

Il s'installa et se présenta.

-Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrait pas. J'étais un habitué, ici, mais... Enfin bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Il positionna son micro face à sa bouche, et commença à jouer.

Je reconnus rapidement la chanson (2). Et la voix. La voix qui ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis une semaine. Depuis le concert de Blast, que je me suis surpris à écouter sur MySpace et Youtube, ayant visiblement du temps à perdre. Je restai figé à écouter la voix, jusqu'à ce que Leann me frappe d'un coup de torchon une nouvelle fois. Me remettant à mon travail, je gardais l'oreille tournée vers le chanteur. Puis, lorsque tout le monde était pris par la chanson, je tournai également mon regard. Seul face à son piano blanc, Blaine Anderson était bien loin du Blaine de Blast. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un polo blanc légèrement ajusté. Des converses noires. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi libres, et ses yeux étaient dissimulés par une paire de lunettes à monture noire.

Je cherchai les autres membres du groupe. Après quelques minutes de recherche et deux interruptions pour cause de verres vides, je trouvai finalement la fille aux cheveux roses dans un coin de la pièce, sauf que ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un bonnet de laine. Mais je reconnus quant même ses yeux et son visage fin. Face à elle se tenait la latina, qui, appuyée contre le dossier de son siège, semblait passablement s'ennuyer. Seul le baraqué était là, un verre de bière à la main.

Blaine termina sa chanson, sous les applaudissements nourris de la salle. Les personnes installées à la table la plus proches du piano firent énormément de bruits, ce qui leur attira le regard amusé de Blaine qui enchaîna sur une autre chanson, toujours au piano (3).

Un jeune homme en costume griffé s'installa au bar, le regard fixé sur la scène, et commanda un verre de vin blanc. Il attendit en tapotant le comptoir de ses mains parfaitement lisse. Si il ne travaille pas dans un bureau, je veux bien vendre ma veste Marc Jacobs sur Ebay pour 10 dollars.

Ses yeux verts repérèrent le groupe d'énergumènes de devant la scène, et après avoir récupéré son verre et payé, il les rejoignit.

Je passai ainsi ma soirée, entre service et public, écoutant la voix du chanteur d'une oreille attentive. Il chantait bien. Il était beau. Il allait devenir mon fantasme.

Retenant un rire, je me tournais vers Leann, qui servait des clients. Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle avait deux adorables fossettes qui se formaient sur les joues. Elle n'était pas forcément très belle au sens conventionnel du terme, mais elle avait un charme, et les clients préféraient souvent être servi par elle que par moi. On se demande tous pourquoi...

Les chansons se succédèrent les unes aux autres, les clients allant et venant sans vraiment prêter attention à nous.

Puis la soirée se termina, et les clients quittèrent le bar en masse. Sauf le groupe d'énergumènes et les Blast, qui se dirigèrent vers Blaine. Le blond et le brun se jetèrent sur le pauvre musicien, qui faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans un câble.

Je m'approchai d'eux, mettant les chaises sur les tables, armé de mon balai. Je fus bien obligé de leur demander de se lever, poliment mais fermement. L'homme aux yeux verts me fixa, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva finalement, imité par ses amis. Je tournai les chaises sur la table.

Une fois toutes les chaises retournées, je me mis à passer le balai d'un geste assurée. Sans faire attention, je percutai quelqu'un. Je me retournai et reconnus Blaine.

Me répandant en excuses comme un idiot, je me mis à rougir. Le regard que Blaine posait sur moi me mettait mal-à-l'aise.

-Pas de soucis, c'est moi qui gêne.

Baissant les yeux, je me remis à mon travail. Il était deux heures, et j'avais cours demain à neuf heures.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Kurt, répondis-je d'une voix que je savais tremblotante.

-Blaine, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Je sais.

Et merde, j'allais passer pour un fan psychopathe et complètement dérangé qui allait le séquestrer parce qu'il était connu... Génial, comme approche.

Je lui serrai la main. Elle était calleuse et chaude. Il me sourit, et retourna ranger ses instruments, tandis que ses amis le quittaient bruyamment. Finalement, il ne resta plus que moi, Blaine et Leann dans le bar. Le patron était parti vers une heure du matin, nous laissant le soin de gérer la suite. Lorsque je finis de passer la serpillière, Leann quitta le bar, pressée de retrouver son petit-ami. Blaine ramassa sa guitare dans une housse, et rangea le micro dedans.

-Et bien, Kurt, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

-A vous aussi, monsieur Anderson.

Blaine sourit mais ne commenta pas. Il tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, et je la serrai une nouvelle fois, peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Il s'éloigna, me laissant seul. Je me pressai de fermer, quand je remarquais que Blaine avait oublié un cahier. Je le récupérai et le posai dans le bureau du patron.

La curiosité me poussa à l'ouvrir. Et forcément, parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, le numéro de Blaine était noté dedans. En cas de perte, qu'il y avait écrit. Me sentant complètement ridicule, je pris le soin de l'enregistrer dans mon portable, avant d'éteindre les lumières et de quitter le bar.

Je rentrais en silence dans l'appartement et me couchai tout habillé, n'oubliant pas d'enclencher mon réveil pour dans cinq heures... Je m'endormis avec la voix de Blaine. Encore...

1. Parsons est une prestigieuse université américaine située à New York, qui dispense en autre une formation concernant la mode. C'est cette école qui a formé des créateurs de renommé internationale comme Marc Jacobs, en autre.

2. Teenage dream de Katy Perry, plus précisément une version acoustique, comme celle de Darren Criss ou de Boyce Avenue, au choix.

3. With me de Sum 41, encore une fois une version piano. Je n'en ai pas vraiment trouvée de bonne avec un homme qui chante, mais il y en a une d'une fille qui chante, au nom de With Me- Sum 41 (cover) de **elenaaaxx. **

4. Pieces de Sum 41, toujours une version au piano. Pour celle là, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'acoustique. Mais bon, tant pis. Mais ça n'empêche pas d'aller écouter l'originale que je trouve quant même très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois me revoilà, avec un troisième chapitre encore plus court (et oui c'est possible). Je vous assure que les suivants seront plus longs. Ce chapitre sert plus à donner des informations sur chacun des personnages qu'à faire avancer l'histoire. Mais je tenais quant même à l'écrire.

PS : rien ne m'appartient, la nouvelle année ne m'a apportée les acteurs de Glee sur un plateau d'argent.

Bonne lecture ! Et bonne année à toutes et à tous !

**Tout le monde a des secrets. Il s'agit simplement de découvrir lesquels**

_**Stieg Larsson.**_

Rachel avait encore trouvé le moyen de m'ennuyer, en étalant sa passion pour Blast dans tout l'appartement. J'avais bataillé pour qu'elle n'accroche pas un immense poster de Blast sur le mur. Pour qu'elle arrête de chanter leurs titres à longueur de journée. Pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à porter du noir à longueur de temps. Pour qu'elle arrête d'utiliser un crayon khôl par semaine.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je n'avais pas cours, je me retrouvais à ramasser tous le bazar qu'elle avait laissé traîner partout.

Un des magazines traînant sur la table de la cuisine attira mon attention.

_**BLAST, le phénomène musical de l'année. **_

Intrigué, je le pris et m'allongea sur mon lit. Je l'ouvris à la page de l'interview.

R (1): Bonjour à tous ! LA question que se posent tous les fans est de savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

QF: C'est ça leur première question ? (rires) Et bien, Blaine et Mike ont été les premiers à vouloir monter un groupe. Ils ont passé une annonce dans leur lycée (2), mais personne n'a répondu. Alors ils ont posé des annonces partout dans notre ville natale, New York, et finalement, Santana a répondu présente, suivie de près par Puck et moi. Nous étions tous les trois dans le même lycée.

SL : Quinn était capitaine de notre équipe de cheerleaders, et j'étais sa co-capitaine. Je voulais toujours lui voler sa place. (rires) Puck était le bad boy du lycée, toujours le premier pour les fêtes et pour sécher les cours.

R: Quand avez vous commencé à jouer de la musique ?

QF : J'ai commencé le piano à 7 ans, et le chant est venu par la suite.

SL : Toute petite, je voulais déjà jouer de la batterie, mais j'ai pris des cours à partir de mes 6 ans. Mes parents ont regretté ce choix toute mon adolescence. (rires)

MC : J'ai commencé par apprendre le violoncelle à 6 ans, le piano à 8 ans, tout en continuant le violoncelle, puis à 13 ans, je me suis mis à la basse.

NP : Contrairement à eux, je n'ai jamais pris de cours de musique ni de chant. Je joue de la guitare depuis mes 7 ans, et chante depuis... que je sais parler.

BA : A 4 ans, j'ai commencé le piano, puis à 7 le violon et enfin à 12 la guitare. Pour le chant, c'est venu naturellement, comme une évidence.

R: Vous n'avez pas changé de formation depuis vos débuts, n'est ce pas ?

QF: Absolument pas. Toujours la même bande de bras cassés voulant conquérir le monde.

R: Vos textes sont très rattachés aux problèmes des adolescents d'aujourd'hui. Pensez-vous être des exemples à suivre.

NP : A part Mike, je ne crois pas. (rires)

MC : Et encore...

R: Vos textes ont-ils un lien avec vos expériences personnelles ?

(silence)

SL : Pour la plupart, oui.

R: Et qui les écrit ?

QF : Généralement, ce sont Mike et Blaine qui composent les musiques. Pour les paroles, soit c'est Blaine, soit c'est moi, soit on les écrit tous ensemble, autour d'une bière fraîche.

R: Blaine, vous semblez avoir un rôle majeur dans ce groupe. Pensez-vous être le pilier central de ce groupe ?

BA : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Chacun à son importance. Mike est la force tranquille du groupe qui le tient unis, malgré nos caractères forts, voire complètement détestables. Puck est celui qui arrive toujours à nous faire rire, Santana a un don imparable pour nous remettre en place lorsqu'on se met à hurler pour rien, et Quinn est toujours là pour les autres. Finalement, je serais plutôt celui qui ne sert à rien (rires).

SL : Si. Tu es celui qui accepte sans broncher tous nos états d'âme.

QF : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui prenait autant sur lui. Il met toujours ses problèmes au second plan.

R: Vous militez activement pour le droit des homosexuels. Avez-vous toujours été ainsi ?

SL : Ce n'est pas un nouveauté pour moi. Ni pour Blaine.

NP : Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'étais le seul à avoir des ''problèmes'' avec ça. Au lycée, je n'étais qu'un abruti. Mais les gens changent, et aujourd'hui, je me dis que les gens devraient pouvoir vivre comme ils le souhaitent, peu importe leur religion, leur orientation sexuelles ou leur couleur de peau. Tant que ça les rend heureux.

R: Votre album a eu un grand succès auprès des adolescents. Comment expliquez-vous ce succès ?

MC : Je suppose que les adolescents se reconnaissent dans nos textes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ciblons uniquement les adolescents, dans nos textes et dans nos musiques. Nous visons un public large, hétérogène.

BA : Nous ne voulons pas que les gens aient une vision réductrice de notre musique.

R: Merci à tous pour vos réponses !

Je reposai le magazine sur la pile de journaux qui traînaient à côté du lit de Rachel. Je restai fixé quelques minutes face au poster que Rachel avait réussi à accrocher, contre mon gré. Plus précisément, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de croiser le regard de Blaine Anderson, immobile sur le papier glacé. Je n'avais pas envoyé de messages au chanteur. Après tout, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Il devait sûrement m'avoir déjà oublié.

1. Par l'initiale R, je vise un magazine comme RockOne, magazine consacré aux artistes plutôt rock de la scène musicale. Si ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'en ai acheté un... Et pour les autres initiales, je vais supposer que vous connaissez tous plus ou moins les personnages de Glee.

2. Je trouve que Mike colle aussi bien à l'image de l'étudiant de lycée privé que Blaine. Les autres viennent d'un lycée public de New York, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui manque.


	4. Chapter 4

****Et on continue avec ce quatrième chapitre des aventures de Blaine et Kurt.

Evidemment, les acteurs de Glee n'était pas sous mon sapin, et les droits de la série non plus. Donc, conclusion, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture! Et bonne année!

**L'esprit cherche et c'est le cœur qui trouve**

_**George Sand.**_

Je marchais tranquillement, frottant mes mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. C'était la veille de Noël, et les rues de New York était pleines de monde. Les gens se faufilaient comme ils pouvaient pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur. Moi, je n'étais pas pressé. Aujourd'hui, je ne travaillais pas. Et Rachel était en train de préparer ses cadeaux de Noël avec ses amis de NYADA. Alors j'étais seul. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Mes pas me guidèrent vers la patinoire. Je restai quelques secondes à regarder les gens patiner joyeusement. Je pris alors la décision de monter sur des patins et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la caisse.

Quelques minutes après, j'étais sur la glace. Je n'étais pas très doué, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience. Je parvenais tout juste à m'arrêter sans percuter violemment l'un des murs. Mais je tenais debout, alors c'était l'essentiel.

Dès que j'eus un peu plus d'assurance, je me mis à accélérer, slalomant entre les couples se tenant par la main. Quel bande d'inconscients...

Des cris attirèrent mon attention. Un petit groupe s'amusait bruyamment. Certains semblaient parfaitement à l'aise sur la glace, alors que pour les autres, cela semblait être un calvaire. Ralentissant un peu pour les observer, je manquai de percuter plusieurs patineurs glissant paresseusement sur la glace.

Ils étaient un petit groupe. Deux hommes patinaient à l'envers, se moquant à haute voix de leurs amis. Quatre autres étaient un peu à l'écart, riant discrètement des deux derniers. Ces derniers patinaient gauchement, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. L'un d'eux chuta brutalement, entraînant dans sa chute le second. Des éclats de rire retentirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. Le petit blond aux caches-oreilles jeta un regard vexé à l'un des hommes patinant fièrement à l'envers. Celui-ci vint l'aider, et le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux.

L'un de ceux qui étaient à l'écart se rapprocha du gars resté au sol et lui tendit la main, qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

Je me remis à patiner, commençant à avoir légèrement froid. Glissant doucement, je laissai passer les patineurs pressés, dont faisaient parti les deux patineurs fous. Je préférai les ignorer, et laissai mon esprit divaguer.

Un grand cri retentit dans mon dos, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Tout le monde criait à la patinoire, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Quand un coup violent me fit tomber. Un homme s'étala de tout son long sur moi, bien que je compris qu'il avait essayé de m'épargner. Si je n'avais pas un bleu immense demain...

Il tenta de se relever, tandis que j'entendais les rires de ses amis derrière moi.

-Allez, Bee, relève-toi, il a pas toute la journée.

Le dénommé Bee réussit finalement à se lever, et il s'accrocha au mur le plus proche. L'un de ses amis me tendit la main, bien que tentant de refréner un fou rire. Une fois debout, j'imitai Bee, et rejoignis le mur le plus proche.

-Excuse moi, je ne suis pas très doué. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Retenant les sarcasmes que j'avais sur le bout de la langue, je me tournai vers mon agresseur. Dont le regard ne m'était pas inconnu. J'écarquillai les yeux, et il posa sa main sur ma bouche, sans aucun doute pour me faire taire.

-Ne le dis pas, m'ordonna t-il à voix basse, tandis que ses amis reprenaient leur tour de piste.

Je hochai la tête, et il libéra ma bouche. Pestant intérieurement, je faillis manquer ses paroles.

-... boire un chocolat chaud ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te dois bien ça. J'ai bien failli te casser quelque chose.

Il m'invitait aller boire un chocolat ? Blaine Anderson m'invitait à aller boire un chocolat chaud ?

Je restai le fixer en silence, avant d'accepter, étonné.

Il attendit que ces amis repassent devant nous pour les prévenir de son départ. Surpris, l'interpellé ne manqua pas de me détailler de haut en bas, avant de lever le pouce. Puis le petit blond le prit par le bras, et le couple s'éloigna en riant, le blond s'appuyant sur le brun, qui se retrouvait presque à le traîner sur la piste.

On quitta rapidement la piste en longeant les murs. Puis, finalement, on se retrouva tous les deux à marcher dans la rue, comme deux personnes normales. Sauf que lui, c'était Blaine Anderson !

-Alors, tu t'appelles Kurt, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Je me mis à lui raconter ma vie à Parsons. Il me questionna longuement, visiblement intéressé, et ne s'interrompit que pour prendre nos commandes.

Puis on se retrouva installé face à face, lui ayant toujours quelque chose à dire. Il orienta la conversation pour que je sois à l'aise, et on finit par parler de musique.

Lorsque j'abordai le sujet de Blast, il me lança un regard qui me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je me taise.

Alors on changea de sujet et il se mit à me parler de ses amis. Le brun qui m'avait détaillé de haut en bas était l'un de ses amis de lycée, avec qui il avait eu quelques soucis, le dénommé Sebastian lui ayant fait du rentre-dedans toute son année de Junior.

Il continua de me parler de ces amis, évitant de parler des Blast, puis je lui racontais un peu de ma vie, avec Rachel, Finn, mon père et Carole.

On ne vit pas les heures tourner, et il fallut que le téléphone de Blaine sonne pour qu'on s'aperçoive finalement qu'il était tard. La nuit était tombée, et les lumières de la ville éclairaient la rue. Je sortis mon portable tandis que Blaine se faisait incendier au téléphone.

Rachel m'avait harcelé. Quatre messages, trois appels. Je remis mon manteau, alors que Blaine raccrochait et fit de même.

-Je vais me faire trucider, exposa Blaine.

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Nous quittâmes le café, et Blaine me prit mon portable. Il entra rapidement son numéro, et me le rendit.

-Je reste jusqu'au Nouvel An à New York. Si le cœur t'en dis...

Puis il s'éloigna à grands pas, interpellant un taxi. Je le regardai monter dans l'un des véhicules, puis filer au loin. Reprenant mes esprits, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, où un nouveau contact était entré, juste en dessous du BA.

Blaine.

Rêveur, je pris le métro et retournai à l'appartement, où Rachel me passa un savon pour ne pas l'avoir rappelée. Mais pour une fois, sa voie aiguë ne me perturba même pas. Le regard fixé sur le poster affiché du côté de Rachel, je me surpris à penser encore une fois au regard envoûtant de Blaine Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour commencer, merci de suivre cette histoire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lit ce que j'écris, et qui le commente.

Ensuite, rien de ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

PS : je ne suis jamais allée à New York, et encore moins pour fêter un nouvel an. Seule mon imagination et les quelques souvenirs qu'il me reste du film New Year's Eve m'ont guidé pour écrire ce passage. Alors désolée si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

**Noël n'est pas un jour ni une saison, c'est un état d'esprit.**

_**Calvin Coolidge.**_

J'avais revu à plusieurs reprises Blaine. Quand nos emplois du temps le permettaient. A chaque fois, nous nous étions réunis dans ce même café, prenant un café et nous racontant nos vies respectives.

Blaine parlait avec enthousiasme de sa vie de musicien, acceptant finalement de me parler de ses amis, ayant sûrement compris que je n'étais pas un fan décérébré et prêt à tout pour la célébrité.

Je lui parlai de mes études à Parsons, lui racontant mes rêves de Broadway qui, finalement, avait été remplacé par des rêves de podium. Pourquoi pas Paris. Je lui racontai dans les moindres détails ma passion pour le stylisme. Il semblait ne jamais se lasser de m'écouter. Ce qui était assez rare lorsque je parlai de mode.

Il me raconta comment lui étais venu la passion de la musique. Il avait commencé le piano à quatre ans, le violon à sept et la guitare à douze. Impressionné, je le lui fis remarquer. Il tenta de minimiser son talent. Modeste, en plus.

Si ça, ce n'était pas la définition de l'homme parfait...

Noël était passé. Je n'étais pas rentré chez moi, préférant économiser pour mes études. Mon père ne vint pas non plus, puisque Carole et lui allaient chez une tante de celle-ci. Rachel, elle, était rentrée pour les vacances chez ses pères.

A ma grande surprise, Blaine non plus n'avait personne pour passer Noël. Ses parents étaient à Paris, et son frère avait un tournage d'un spot télévisé à Los Angeles.

On passa donc la nuit à regarder des vieux Disney en mangeant et en chantant les chansons. Que Blaine connaissaient par cœur.

Côte à côte dans le canapé, nos épaules se frôlant, nos rires et nos voix se mélangeant doucement. J'étais bien, avec lui. Je me sentais important. Je me sentais écouté, apprécié pour ce que j'étais.

Puis le lendemain, il était reparti, et, le sourire aux lèvres, je passai un coup de téléphone à mon père pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Il me fit une remarque sur ma joie inattendue, dans la mesure où j'étais censé avoir passé Noël seul. J'inventai un mensonge. Il s'en contenta et changea de sujet. Mon père me connaissait bien.

Le même jour, je reçus un paquet avec accusé de réception. Surpris, je signais le reçu et le facteur me tendit le paquet et s'éclipsa rapidement. Je fermai la porte et m'assis sur le canapé, observant le paquet emballé qui venait d'arriver. Une carte était accrochée.

_Joyeux Noël._

_Blaine. _

Surpris par cette attention, j'ouvris le paquet, les mains tremblantes. La boîte contenait une peluche en forme de Mushu et une enveloppe. Je me levai et revint de la cuisine avec un couteau. Je découpai doucement l'enveloppe, et en sortit un pass et une feuille qui tomba sur mes genoux.

_Si tu n'as rien de prévu pour le nouvel an, rejoins moi à côté de la boule à 19h._

Le pass m'intriguait. Mais je compris rapidement. J'étais invité en VIP dans les coulisses pour aller voir les Blast, avant leur prestation sur Time Square.

C'est ainsi que le 31 décembre, je me retrouvai sous la neige, seul, ayant réussi à perdre Rachel qui s'amusait avec ses amis de NYADA. La boule géante était là, aussi scintillante que l'année précédente. Tapant du pied d'impatience, je regardais ma montre toutes les dix secondes.

Puis enfin Blaine arriva, son habituel bonnet noir sur les cheveux, les couvrant jusqu'au front, son long manteau noir lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, ses converses rouges et son écharpe remontée sur sa bouche et son nez. Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîna dans un bâtiment, préférant rentrer à l'abri avant que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine enleva les différentes couches de vêtements qui le recouvrait, et il m'emmena vers ses amis, installés dans une pièce qui leur avait été attribuée pour la soirée.

La fille aux cheveux roses m'accueillit froidement, m'observant de haut en bas. L'autre fille me lança une pique à propos de ma relation ambiguë avec Blaine, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas me mettre à rougir comme une ingénue. Le garçon aux traits asiatiques me salua poliment, calme et souriant. Et enfin, le dernier me salua, me faisant remarquer que Blaine n'avait fait que parler de moi. Commentaire qui lui parvint à me faire rougir. Blaine grogna des phrases incompréhensibles et se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Je m'assis à ses côtés, le dos raide et les mains sur les genoux.

-Alors Porcelaine, il paraît que Bee a failli te tuer, lança à la cantonade Noah Puckerman, dit Puck.

Blaine tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement, et finit par affirmer que son incompétence en matière de patinage n'était plus un fait à établir. Il n'avait pas tort, mon corps pouvait en attester. Et pour cause, une semaine après, j'avais encore un bleu.

Les heures tournant, après un repas comme je n'en avais pas mangé depuis des semaines, Blaine m'indiqua une place de laquelle je pouvais assister au concert sans être dérangé par la foule, puis s'éclipsa avec ses amis. Je sortis du bâtiment, et rejoignit le lieu indiqué par Blaine. Il avait raison. Même si quelqu'un de grand se mettait devant moi, je les verrais toujours.

Le compte à rebours avait été lancé, et les secondes défilaient sur le grand écran. A cette période de l'année, Times Square était magnifique.

Puis à 22h15, un homme s'avança sur scène. Présentateur d'une émission connue de la Fox, il annonça le premier musicien, qui joua une dizaine de morceaux, avant de quitter la scène sous les applaudissements nourris du public. Puis le présentateur en costume s'avança de nouveau, et annonça le nom du groupe suivant, ce qui provoqua une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements.

Les cinq artistes montèrent sur scène, saluant le public, le sourire aux lèvres. Le regard de Blaine me trouva, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Le mien aussi, par la même occasion.

Ils jouèrent les morceaux prévus, les uns après les autres. Les morceaux étaient assurément les moins rocks du groupe, sans doute pour pouvoir satisfaire toutes les catégories de personnes présentes. Ils semblaient donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour le public, qui visiblement était au rendez-vous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Blaine savait pertinemment comment faire pour plaire à une foule en délire. Pourtant, il était tellement maladroit en privé, alors que là... Il resplendissait sur scène. Il était parfaitement à sa place. Il était doué. Il était beau.

-Pour l'avant-dernière chanson, on a décidé de faire une version acoustique de We are Broken (1).

Les cris s'élevèrent de plus belle, et je fus surpris de constater que tout le monde changeait de place sur scène. Quinn, la fille aux cheveux roses, retournait s'asseoir derrière le piano, alors que Santana passait au micro, Puck posa sa guitare et se positionna devant le second micro, tandis que Mike tirait vers lui un siège puis récupérait un violoncelle, et Blaine déposa sa guitare sur le socle. Un technicien lui tendit son violon. Il retourna se placer sur le devant de la scène.

Quinn commença à jouer doucement, accompagnée par Mike, et par Santana, qui commença à chanter doucement.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this _

Mon regard ne pouvait se détourner de Blaine. Blaine, qui jouait avec passion. Lui et son violon semblaient ne faire qu'un. Les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il était simplement magnifique.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me _

Blaine était tout ce que je voulais chez un homme. Doux, attentionné, musicien, adorable, drôle. Et les quelques défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouver ne faisaient que le rendre plus désirable encore. Et encore, je n'ai pas parlé de son physique...

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
Cause we just wanna be home _

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je tombais amoureux de l'homme le plus inaccessible de tout New York. Le seul qui pouvait se targuer d'être hors de ma ligue. Il était définitivement trop parfait pour moi, le pauvre gay ayant passé sa vie dans une ville sans intérêt, et qui a atterri à New York pour fuir les incultes étroits d'esprit de Lima.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
_

Lui, il est magnifique. Il a le monde à ses pieds. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'encombrerait d'un boulet comme moi. Je ne suis rien.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de les essuyer. J'étais pathétique.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restart  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
Cause we just wanna be home _

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais je m'en fichais. Je m'étais crée l'illusion de pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec Blaine. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. J'étais stupide... Je n'entendis même pas la dernière chanson. Appuyé contre le mur, je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues, glaçant mon visage. Puis ils terminèrent leur set, et aucun rappel ne fut accordé au public déçu.

Les secondes s'égrenaient sur l'écran géant, et je focalisais mon regard sur les chiffres défilant sous mes yeux. Plus que quinze minutes. La boule commençait lentement son ascension, sous les regards émerveillés de toutes les personnes réunies dans Times Square. Et de tout ceux qui se trouvaient devant leur télé.

Un homme en long manteau noir s'approcha de moi et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur.

-C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas, murmura Blaine, se rapprochant de moi.

J'essuyai mes larmes le plus discrètement possible. Je ne voulais pas perdre le semblant de relation que j'avais avec Blaine.

-Quand j'étais petit, mes parents m'emmenaient ici, avec mon frère. On regardait cette boule géante monter, puis redescendre. On était heureux. Je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Et toi ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Heureux ? Oui. Malheureux ? Dans un sens, oui aussi. Heureux d'être là, à New York, pour une nouvelle année, avec des amis tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Malheureux de voir cet homme m'échapper complètement, sans pouvoir lui avouer ce que je ressens.

Finalement, je répondis un ''moi aussi'' laconique. Blaine ne remarqua pas mon état. Il avait son regard doré fixé sur la boule.

Plus que cinq minutes. La boule était en haut, attendant d'être subitement lâchée dans le vide. On resta silencieux, entouré des cris des passants. Distraitement, j'observai la foule, cherchant sans vraiment la chercher Rachel et ses amis.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec eux. Sans doute étais-je un peu jaloux. Ou alors ils m'énervaient tous à parler de NYADA alors que j'étais là.

Plus que deux minutes. Je sentais la présence de Blaine à mes côtés. Il me troublait. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Et je me sentais stupide. De l'aimer lui. De croire que je méritais un homme comme lui. De penser qu'un homme comme lui pourrait m'aimer en retour...

Une minute. La foule était impatiente. Moi aussi.

Petit, on regardait avec mon père et ma mère la boule tomber. Puis quand ma mère nous as quitté, on a plus regardé, mon père préférant regarder avec moi un dessin animé que cette boule étincelante qui lui rappelait ma mère.

Je ne pouvais louper pour rien au monde la chute de quelques secondes.

Trente secondes. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Le visage à demi dissimulé de Blaine montrait son excitation. Son regard brillait comme celui d'un gamin et il sautillait légèrement sur place.

Dix secondes. La foule était en délire, commençant à décompter à l'envers.

Neuf. Le regard fixé sur l'écran, je me préparais à passer à la nouvelle année, réfléchissant à mes résolutions annuelles. Qu'en général je ne tenais jamais.

Huit. Je sentais le mouvement de Blaine à mes côtés.

Sept. J'entendais les cris de la foule, dans laquelle se trouvait Rachel.

Six. Je pensais à mon père, fêtant le nouvel an en compagnie de Carole, tous les deux en amoureux.

Cinq. Je pensais à Finn, qui lui aussi devait se trouver dans la foule, en compagnie de ses amis de l'université.

Quatre. Je pensais à mes amis éparpillés dans les quatre coins des États-Unis. Mercedes à Los Angeles, Sam à Chicago, Artie à Berkeley, David à Détroit.

Trois. Je pensais à Lima, la ville de mon enfance, mon enfer personnel, que pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir comme mon foyer.

Deux. Je pensais à ma mère. Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai face à moi, Souriante, fière de l'homme que j'étais devenu.

Un. Je pensais à Blaine, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de moi.

Zéro. Blaine se jeta dans mes bras, hurlant dans mon oreille. Ce contact me réchauffa. L'année commençait bien pour Kurt Hummel.

1. La chanson We are broken est une chanson du groupe Paramore.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme d'habitude, Glee appartient à la FOX, la chanson utilisée appartient à ses auteurs, et tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à leurs propriétaires.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.

Bonne lecture!

**Je t'aime sans savoir m'arrêter de t'aimer, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi je t'aime ainsi, car je ne connais pas d'autre façon. Où tu n'existe pas, je n'existe pas non plus. **

_**Marc Lévy.**_

Le nouvel an s'était terminé d'une manière assez... floue.

J'avais fini par retrouver Rachel, perdant ainsi définitivement Blaine. Elle m'avait presque attaqué, hurlant des ''bonne année'' à tout va. Puis Finn nous avait rejoint, et nous étions allés dans un bar, évidemment bondé.

On avait pris nos consommations, et on sétait mis à se raconter notre soirée, et nos résolutions que de toute manière nous allions pas tenir. J'avais laissé de côté le sujet « Blaine » pour le moment.

Je ne me rappelai pas de l'heure à laquelle nous étions rentrés, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'une fois sur mon lit, plus rien ne m'avait réveillé. Même pas Rachel et Finn copulant dans le lit de cette dernière.

Je me suis réveillé à 14 heures le lendemain, avec une migraine carabinée et une envie de vider le frigo.

Du paracétamol et un repas plus tard, j'étais de nouveau humain.

Rachel et Finn étaient toujours enroulés dans la couette, serré l'un contre l'autre. Partagé entre une jalousie maladive et l'émotion, je préférais m'éloigner et sortir prendre l'air.

Les rues étaient calmes. Je pris le métro.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans Central Park, marchant tranquillement. Les quelques passants ne m'accordèrent pas un regard, Je me satisfaisais parfaitement de cette situation. Je profitais du silence relatif des lieux pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

J'aime Blaine, c'est une évidence. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tout est plus claire tout d'un coup. Parce que comment lui dire ?

Perdu dans ma discussion intérieure, je ne m'aperçus pas du temps qui passait. Seule la sonnerie de mon portable parvint à me faire sortir de mes songes.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Je t'ai perdu hier soir, j'espère que la soirée s'est bien terminée. _

_A la prochaine._

_Bisous, Blaine._

Replaçant mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau, je poussai un long soupir. Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Les semaines ayant suivies le nouvel an furent tellement intense que je ne pensai même pas à Blaine. J'étais en dernière année à Parsons, ce qui voulait dire examen, book à rendre, poste à trouver pour l'année d'après. Je n'eus pas de temps pour moi. Et Blaine non plus, visiblement. On ne s'envoya pas de messages avant Février, et encore, on eut une conversation de cinq messages, pour prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus. Il n'avait pas le temps ni la possibilité de sortir du studio d'enregistrement. Je n'avais pas le temps de lâcher mes cours. On s'en contenta. J'essayais de m'en contenter. Difficilement.

Quelques messages de temps en temps. Voilà tout ce qu'on échangea. Puis Juin arriva enfin.

J'envoyai un message à Rachel pour lui dire que je sortais de ma présentation. Je venais de présenter mes créations devant des dizaines de personnes, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Mes professeurs étaient visiblement impressionnés, et j'espérai qu'il en était de même pour l'auditoire.

-Monsieur Hummel.

Un homme s'avançait vers moi. Mince, de grande taille, un costume de qualité taillé pour lui, une barbe de trois jours stylisée.

-Peter Meyers. Je travaille pour l'entreprise Marc Jacobs, je suppose que vous connaissez.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je tentai de reprendre contenance.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-J'ai remarqué de vos sources d'inspiration ne m'était pas étrangère.

-Non, Monsieur. Comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai longuement été influencé par les designers tels que Marc Jacobs ou Calvin Klein, qui pour moi ont révolutionné la mode et ont reconstruit des nouveaux codes. Je tenais à leur rendre hommage, sans pour autant oublier que mon objectif serait d'apporter moi aussi ma pierre à l'édifice immense et majestueux qu'est la mode américaine.

Il resta me regarder, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

-Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de réellement passionné Monsieur Hummel.

-Oui, Monsieur. Depuis mes neuf ans, j'avais déjà décidé que ce que m'achetais mon père ne me plaisait pas, et je passai mon temps à acheter des vêtements pour les assembler à ma guise. Puis en grandissant, j'ai appris à faire mes propres vêtements, avec plus ou moins de succès il faut le reconnaître.

Meyers éclata de rire. Il me tendit une carte.

-Si un poste d'assistant designer vous intéresse, il est à vous. Venez lundi.

Figé, je pris la carte. Il me serra la main et s'éloigna à grands pas, me laissant comme un abruti au milieu du chemin. L'esprit dans le flou, j'arrivai finalement à Bushwick. L'appartement était vide, elle avait une répétition pour un petit rôle dans une comédie musicale de Broadway. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Blaine depuis Mai. Il me manquait. Maintenant que toute l'excitation était retombée, je me surpris à lui envoyer un message.

From : Kurt.

To : Blaine.

_Salut ! Comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?_

Puis je déposai mon portable sur la table et me fit un thé, tournant et retournant la carte entre mes doigts. C'était une opportunité inattendue, et pour le moins tentante. Même si je savais que je n'allais faire que servir du café pendant les deux premières années, j'aurais sans doute l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre des géants de la mode... Rien que cette perspective me fit frémir.

Mon portable vibra. Je le ramassai et le débloquai.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Hey ! Moi ça va. On est surchargé de travail, mais c'est cool. Et toi, ta présentation ?:)_

Il s'en souvenait... Il se souvenait de ma présentation.

From : Kurt.

To : Blaine.

_Super. Un gars de chez Marc Jacobs est venu me parler. Il m'a proposé de travailler pour eux.:D_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Quoi !? Mais c'est génial !:D_

Un second message arriva avant que je puisse tempérer son enthousiasme.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Slt Porcelain c Puck. Je sé pa ce ke t vi1 2 dir a Bee, mé il é en tr1 de soté partt com 1 fou furieu. Il fé peur. La prochène foi, aten la f1 2 la répèt pour lui anoncé sa. (1). _

Mettant une bonne minute à comprendre le contenu du message, je finis par m'excuser par message. Un autre message me parvint.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_On a assommé le hobbit. J'espère que tu nous en veux pas. Il te répondra sans doute ce soir. Ou pas. xx – Santana._

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Je décidai d'appeler mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

La journée fila à toute allure. Je planais sur mon petit nuage, chantonnant à tue-tête des vieux titres de Broadway. Rien ne pouvait me faire redescendre de mon nuage. Même pas Rachel ramenant Finn et m'exposant en détail toute sa journée de répétition, sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Un message de Blaine me parvint dans la soirée, alors que je ne l'attendais même plus.

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Re. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais ils m'ont volé mon portable jusqu'à la fin de la répèt, puis on avait une interview, puis une séance photo... Enfin voilà, raconte moi ta journée !_

Je lui racontai en délai le déroulement de ma présentation. Il ne me dit pas une seule fois de me taire, aussi enthousiaste que moi. C'était ça que j'aimais chez Blaine. Quelque soit le sujet, il pouvait m'écouter parler pendant des heures. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de cette attitude...

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Ça te dis qu'on fête ça quelque part ?_

From : Kurt.

To : Blaine.

_Où est que tu peux aller sans te faire sauvagement agresser par des fans enragés ? XP._

From : Blaine.

To : Kurt.

_Nul part :P Mais mon appartement est grand. Alors si ça te dis. Tu pourras amener Rachel et Finn si tu veux. Et si ça te dérange pas, j'inviterai quelques amis à moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. _

From : Kurt.

To : Blaine.

_Pas de soucis. Dis moi où et quand et je suis ton homme._

Je tapai sur envoyer, Avant de regretter. J'étais stupide ! Très subtil comme message Kurt. Bien joué.

Je reçus rapidement un nouveau message. Nerveux, je déverrouillai mon téléphone et lus la réponse. Soulagé qu'il n'ait pas relever, j'acceptai avec joie l'invitation.

On se retrouva donc quatre jours plus tard dans l'appartement de Blaine. J'avais dû me retenir de bâillonner Rachel pour l'empêcher de s'extasier sur la soirée à venir. En même temps, elle m'avait promis de se taire concernant ma relation avec Blaine. Ce qui était déjà un grand pas. Finn nous accompagnait, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air sûr d'en avoir envie.

Blaine nous ouvrit rapidement. Des cris joyeux retentissaient derrière lui, mêlés de rires. Il nous fit entrer et prit nos vestes. L'appartement était immense, et d'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur Central Park.

Perdu dans la contemplation des lieux, je ne fis pas attention aux autres invités. La voix de Blaine me sortit de ma visite personnelle, et nous présenta un à un les invités.

Sa présentation laconique se résuma à : de gauche à droite : Sebastian, Chandler, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Santana, Puck, Quinn et Mike. Point final.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Rachel pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Pas de réaction de fan en furie. Je savais que Quinn était presque un idéal pour elle et que Puck était son fantasme. Mais elle avait intérêt de se tenir convenablement.

Ce qu'elle fit. Jusqu'à ce que soit lancé l'idée apparemment innocente de faire un karaoké. Comme si je n'entendais pas suffisamment la voix de Rachel dans l'appartement. Elle s'autoproclama première et choisit une chanson.

Chacun défila un par un, et on assista à des performances pour le moins amusantes, comme par exemple Puck qui se mit à chanter Joan Jett en se déhanchant d'une manière qu'il voulait être lascive et sensuelle. Sa prestation fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

L'alcool aidant, les langues se délièrent, et les chansons devinrent de plus en plus improbables avec en tête de liste un duo entre Rachel et Quinn sur Undisclosed desires.

Je fis en sorte de ne pas chanter. Ce n'était pas que je chantais mal. J'étais juste mal à l'aise de chanter devant Blaine.

Puck, légèrement ivre, s'aperçut sans raison apparente de ma présence, et le fit remarquer à l'assistance, qui d'un mouvement tourna son regard vers moi.

-Allez Kurt, hurla Rachel.

Je soupirai et ne dis rien. Blaine tourna son regard de chiot abandonné au bord de l'autoroute vers moi. Comme si je pouvais résister à ce regard. Je me levai donc et choisis une chanson.

Je fermai les yeux. L'introduction commença. Je me mis à chanter.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise. (2)_

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement Kurt chantait, mais en plus il chantait comme un ange. Une voix douce et aiguë, aussi juste qu'il était humainement possible.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Tout le monde fixait Kurt. Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux. Santana fixait Blaine, un immense sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si Blaine avait été un personne de dessin animé, d'immenses cœurs lui seraient sortis par les yeux.

_Blackbird fly._

_Blackbird fly._

_Into the line of the dark black night._

Blaine ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kurt. Debout, les yeux fermés, Kurt était magnifique. D'une beauté quasi angélique, Kurt était parfait.

_Blackbird fly._

_Blackbird fly._

_Into the line of the dark black night._

Sebastian croisa le regard de Santana.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, il ne fallait pas croire. Ils n'étaient absolument pas amis. Ils se supportaient uniquement parce qu'ils savaient que Blaine ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir se prendre la tête à longueur de journée.

A vrai dire, ils se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir s'entendre.

Ils étaient tous les deux beaux, séduisants, intelligents, manipulateurs, et prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

Et tout deux avaient quelqu'un pour les calmer, leur opposé. Pour Sebastian, c'était Chandler, et pour Santana, c'était Brittany. Des personnes douces, attentionnées, qui avaient leur propre vision du monde et qui étaient capables de percer leur carapace et de voir à travers leur apparente froideur.

Mais une autre caractéristique les reliaient. L'envie que Blaine trouve enfin quelqu'un. Parce que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Blaine était un ami proche, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de voir leur ami dépérir alors qu'eux avaient trouvé quelqu'un.

Et il leur semblait évident qu'ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter pour ça d'ici quelques jours. Mais c'était sans connaître Blaine et Kurt.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Rachel échangea un regard avec Finn. Il lui prit la main.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Jeff avait posé sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Wes souriait, tapant du pied sur le temps.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Blaine avait compris deux choses. Il avait des sentiments pour Kurt. Et il ne savait absolument pas si ils étaient réciproques...

* * *

1. Salut Porcelaine, c'est Puck. Je sais pas ce que tu viens de dire à Bee, mais il est en train de sauté partout comme un fou furieux. Il fait peur. La prochaine fois, attend la fin de la répétition pour lui annoncer ça.

On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est compliqué à écrire le langage SMS :).

2. Blackbird– The Beatles – Glee Cast Version.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà enfin ce qui est le dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus qu'à moi. :)

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, et à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.

P.S. : désolé pour l'attente, les dernières semaines ont été chargé, et lorsque j'ouvrais Open Office, c'était pour travailler...

P.S. II : rien ne m'appartient, évidemment.

* * *

**Les plus belles années d'une vie sont celles que l'on a pas encore vécues**

_**Victor Hugo.**_

Septembre.

Après deux mois chez Marc Jacobs, je peux le dire : être assistant designer, c'est bien plus dur que ce que l'on peut croire. Servir le café est une chose, mais aller le chercher à l'autre bout de la ville pour un designer complètement dérangé en est une autre. Aller s'assurer de l'organisation d'un shooting alors qu'il était prévu deux semaines plus tard paraît complètement surréaliste, mais pourtant ça arrive. Plus souvent qu'on pourrait le penser. Envoyer des documents importants à l'autre bout de la ville pour rien. Encore une chose qui m'est arrivée bien trop souvent...

Aussi, quand le weekend arriva, je ne pus que me sentir soulagé. Épuisé, je me traînai jusqu'à Bushwick. L'appartement était une nouvelle fois vide. Rachel devait être sortie avec des amies, fêter la première de West Side Story, où elle tenait un rôle secondaire.  
Je lançai mon sac sur le canapé et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Mon portable vibra, mais comme mon sac était à l'autre bout de la pièce...

Après ce qui me paru être quelques minutes, il vibra une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. La nuit était tombée. Je m'étais endormi... Je me levai, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, et ramassai mon téléphone. J'avais reçus plusieurs messages d'un numéro inconnu.

_Salut Porcelaine, c'est Auntie Snixx. Viens chez moi demain pour dessiner ma robe de mariée, et celle de mon épouse. Enfin, si tu as du temps. Et Blaine sera là, évidemment. Rappelle-moi. _

Sans vraiment comprendre comment elle avait eu mon numéro. Et quel était le rapport avec Blaine ? Je la rappelai, mal-à-l'aise. Au bout de la seconde sonnerie, elle décrocha.

-Hey Kurt comment ça va ? Tu as eu notre message ? T'en dis quoi ?

La voix ne m'était pas familière. Une voix douce, presque enfantine. Absolument pas la voix chaude et suave de Santana.

-Euh... A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Des bruits de discussions parvinrent à mon oreille, et je compris que le téléphone venait de changer de main.

-Porcelaine, c'est moi.

Tout Santana. Se présenter par ''c'est moi''...

-T'en pense quoi de mon idée géniale ?

-Et bien, c'est à dire que...

-Blaine n'arrête pas de vanter ton talent, et je veux le meilleur styliste des États-Unis pour mon mariage. C'est même lui qui a proposé tes services.

-Ton mariage ?

-Ouais, mon mariage.

-Je...

Santana passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à tenter de me convaincre par tous les moyens possibles que je n'avais pas le choix, passant du conseil à la menace pure et simple.

-Très bien, je passerai demain.

Elle raccrocha. Complètement dépité, je me servis un thé, tandis que Rachel rentrait, légèrement ivre.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, le lendemain, en compagnie de Santana, d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus complètement décalée, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et de Blaine, dont la raison de la présence m'était inconnue. Et elle paraissait l'être pour lui aussi. L'argument servi par Santana ne tenait pas la route.

-Parce que tous les gays s'y connaissent en mode.

Le cliché par excellence. Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien d'une camioneuse. Enfin...

Je sortis mon matériel et commençai à prendre les différentes mesures, faisant rire la blonde, qui me traita d'elfe.

Compliment ? Aucune idée, mais je suppose que oui puisqu'elle décida que Blaine était un hobbit, venu vivre dans le monde civilisé pour développer les relations hobbit-humain. Ce qui en soit était beaucoup moins flatteur. A mon avis. Et bien que pour moi, Blaine était loin du hobbit. Il avait plus l'allure de roi du Gondor. Mais ce n'est que mon avis sur la question.

Une fois les mesures terminées, je finis de prendre mes notes, puis posai des questions aux deux femmes sur les tissus, les couleurs, le thème du mariage, leurs influences...

Puis elles nous laissèrent subitement, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Sans plus d'explication, on se retrouva tous les deux seuls dans l'appartement silencieux, assis côte à côte sur le canapé du salon.

Blaine semblait mal-à-l'aise, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-Blaine ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu as parlé de moi à Santana ? Je ne suis pas si doué que ça...

-Ne te dévalorise pas, me coupa t-il brusquement.

Il se tue quelques secondes, puis reprit, d'une voix qu'il voulait plus assurée.

-Il existe un moment magique où tu te dis ''oh, c'est lui, il est là, c'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours''. Quand je t'ai entendu chanter Blackbird l'autre jour, ça a été une évidence pour moi. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Tu m'as tellement ému, Kurt, et cette histoire de mariage me donne une bonne raison de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Complètement perdu, je ne répondis rien. Il se pencha lentement vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. Puis on s'écarta, et je pris conscience que je venais de répondre sans pudeur à son baiser. On se sourit comme deux idiots, puis il se jeta presque sur moi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais contre...

Quelques heures plus tard, Santana rentra dans son appartement avec sa fiancée, un immense sourire aux lèvres à la vue de Blaine et moi complètement affalés l'un sur l'autre, les vêtements froissés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elles ressortirent de la pièce avant qu'on ait le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans nos tenues, et, je ne le sus que plus tard, Santana téléphona à Sebastian pour lui annoncer que leur plan avait marché. Et qu'elle allait avoir une robe magnifique. Mais ça, il en avait rien à faire, alors il l'envoya gentiment balader et raccrocha.


End file.
